Recognition
by PFTones3482
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher house catches on fire and Ferb gets caught inside. What can they do to thank the brave heroes who risked their lives for them? Dedicated to my boyfriend Jake, who is a firefighter, and all other firefighters, paramedics, and police officers. I would love for this to get some reviews, so they know they are appreciated! One-shot.


**RECOGNITION**

**This is going up in honor of my boyfriend Jake, and every firefighter, paramedic, and police officer ever. Jake is a firefighter and they rarely get recognition at all. Today is his birthday, and I wanted to do this as a little present for him. **

**This is not part of my SLOC series. I will have the next one up for you within a week. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. But Jake is mine (:**

**Happy birthday Jake. I love you!**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Perry yawned sleepily and looked up with half open eyes, taking in the surroundings of the dark room. Something had woken him up, but he wasn't sure what. At the moment, he was comfortable and warm under Phineas' arm.

But still….his agent senses were yelling at him that something was amiss. The platypus pulled himself gently away from Phineas and rolled lightly to the floor, staying as quiet as possible.

He glanced over at Ferb's bed before remembering that the boy, who had been sick for the last two days, was sleeping in the guest bedroom so he wouldn't get Phineas sick. That was weird for both Perry and Phineas, but it wasn't what was wrong with the room.

He looked around again and paused. Linda and Lawrence were on an Antique Retreat for the weekend and had left Candace in charge, but that also wasn't what was wrong.

A gentle breeze blew through the open window, bringing the smell of grass, flowers, and trees soaring into the room. Perry took a deep breath and then frowned abruptly. Was that….smoke?

The platypus spun around on his hind legs and looked at the door carefully. It _looked _normal, but Perry knew that could be misleading.

He trotted over to the wood carefully, sniffing the air as he went. His heart began beating faster when he realized that the closer he got to the door, the stronger the smell of smoke was. He reached the door itself and tentatively put the back of his paw against the wood.

It was a pretty normal temperature, maybe a tad warmer than usual, but just as Perry reached up to open the door and double check, a piercing wail rang through the house. It took Perry a moment to realize that it was the sound of the smoke detector ringing through the hallway.

He had just barely dropped to all fours when Phineas shot up in bed, his hair disheveled and his eyes wide.

"That isn't…?" He paused and tilted his head. "Crud. It IS the smoke detector!"

He swung his legs out of bed and slid his sneakers on, grabbing his phone and shoving it in his pajama pocket as he darted over to Perry.

Phineas almost yanked open the door before remembering what he had learned in school. He pressed his hand to the door and hesitated.

"It's warm," he murmured. He glanced down at Perry, as if expecting him to say something, and then he turned towards the window instead. "Better safe than sorry," he theorized.

A long time ago, Lawrence and Linda had bought the boys and Candace each a fire escape ladder that could be attached to the window and unrolled so that they could climb out the window if the fire blocked their doors.

Phineas picked it up now with one hand and tossed the end lightly out the window, glancing down before swinging one leg over.

He remembered the dilemma of Perry just before he hopped onto the first rung. Nervously, but quickly, Phineas grabbed a sweatshirt from the floor, tied it around his stomach, and tucked Perry into it. It was a tight squeeze, but Perry didn't struggle.

With that matter solved, Phineas was out the window and in the front yard in the dewy grass in ten seconds flat. Candace was just hopping to the ground a few feet away from him. She looked at him and sighed in relief, and then looked nervously at the house as she ran over to Phineas.

"Where's Ferb?" she cried as she trotted over.

Phineas paled violently and looked back at the house. The fire, which they could now see, raged through the first floor, flames licking at the window frames and curtains catching fire in front of them.

"I don't know," Phineas said, his voice trembling. "I thought he might have gone into your room, since it's closer to the guest room."

Candace shook her head, her face sheet white. "No. Oh my god. Phineas, get over to Isabella's house now."

Phineas clutched at his sister's arm, tears forming in his scared blue eyes. "Candace I don't want to leave you. And we need to stay safe. Ferb…Ferb's smart. He can get out. Right?"

Candace gulped miserably, ready to answer the question, but the siblings could already hear the sirens in the distance. Candace looked down at her phone, which was in her hand. "I…I already called 911," she said.

Phineas opened his mouth but before he could say a word, the flames on the first floor roared up and a bush just outside the open window caught fire.

"Shit!" Candace yelped.

She grabbed Phineas, yanked him into her arms with surprising strength, and was across the street at Isabella's in seconds. When they were safely on her lawn, Candace put him down and hugged him tightly. Both siblings were crying hysterically, and despite everything the boy had just said about staying safe, Phineas was struggling to get out of Candace's grip.

"We can't….we can't leave Ferb!" the boy was sobbing.

"Phineas!" Candace cried, spinning him around and looking over his shoulder as three fire trucks turned the corner and squealed to a halt outside their house. "They'll get Ferb if he's still in there. I promise."

Phineas collapsed into her arms, practically suffocating Perry. Candace held him tightly as a firefighter ran up.

"Is everyone okay? Is anyone still in the house?" she asked quickly.

"We're fine," Candace stammered, "but our brother Ferb is still inside. He was sick and taking sleeping medicine…I don't know if he got out."

The firefighter nodded and knelt. "We'll go in and search for your brother. An ambulance is already on the way. You kids stay out here, okay?"

They nodded mutely and the woman left quickly. A brief second later, as the firefighters were charging inside in full gear, the door to the Garcia-Shapiro household swung open and Vivian and Isabella ran out, sneakers on with their pajamas.

Isabella shrieked when her eyes landed on the Flynn-Fletcher house, and she sprinted over to Phineas and Candace. Her eyes looked them over and her face paled. "Oh my god. Where's Ferb?"

Phineas burst into tears again and Candace quickly tightened her hold on him. Isabella started crying as well and sank to her knees. She looked up at her mother. "They'll get Ferb out, right mom?" she whispered.

Vivian knelt next to her daughter and hugged her. "I hope so, Isabella. I hope so."

The group sat there in stunned silence, staring at the burning house. After about five minutes, a firefighter burst from the front door, followed by four others. It was just in time, too. As the last one leapt off the front stoop, the house began crumbling before their eyes.

Phineas choked on his own breath and buried his face in Candace's neck. The girl clutched her brother tightly to her with one hand and pressed her fingers to Perry with the other, shaking violently.

Over Phineas' head, she spotted the last firefighter who had gotten out, and her breath hitched in her throat. A bundle was clutched tightly in his arms, and green tufts of hairs peeked over the side of the man's bicep.

Candace cried out in relief and shoved Phineas and Perry at Vivian. "Keep them here!" she ordered, before spinning on her heel and darting over to the firefighter.

She skidded to a halt on the grass in front of the man, who had already laid Ferb on the stretcher. The paramedics were now moving him towards the ambulance and Candace craned her neck to see. "Please," she pleaded with the firefighter, "I need to see him."

The firefighter removed his helmet and for a moment, Candace was struck by how young he was. He was probably no older than Candace herself. His hair was cropped close to his head and he had the faint shadow of a beard. His bright blue eyes, despite having a sparkle in them, were worn down and nervous.

"And you are?" he asked, tucking his helmet under his arm and wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Candace," she said, her eyes following the stretcher as it was loaded up. "I'm Ferb's sister. Please, can I go with him?"

The teen hesitated and then nodded. "Yes, of course. He's…not in the best condition. But I think he'll make it."

Candace paused and then hugged the firefighter before he could stop her. "Thank you so much. Can you please tell my brother and neighbors where I'm going?" she asked anxiously, pointing behind her at Phineas and the Garcia-Shapiro's.

He nodded and started moving towards them, but Candace grabbed him lightly by the wrist, her eyes filled with tears. "What's your name? I….you saved my brother and I can't…I can't thank you enough for that."

He smiled gently, the sparkle in his eyes making his face fill with childlike wonder. "Jake. And no problem, Candace. It's what we do. Besides, Phineas and Ferb are good kids," he said, with a wink that made Candace realize that he knew who they were. "Wouldn't want to see them hurt."

"JAKE! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" cried an angry looking man with the word "Chief" scrawled on his helmet.

Jake smiled impishly. "I'll look after Phineas for you. But I got to go! I technically wasn't supposed to be in the house," he called, jogging away.

Candace gave a hesitant smile, turned around, and darted into the ambulance.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet, Ferb not being conscious. Then again, it would have been quiet if he had been awake, too. Candace held his burned hand the whole way there, tears spilling down her cheeks and over her quivering lips as she took in his appearance.

He had been caught badly in the fire, the paramedic explained. His arms and legs had bad second and third degree burns on them. His pajamas were in tatters and his hair was singed at the edges. He had inhaled a lot of smoke, and now the paramedic was putting Ferb on an IV. Candace couldn't help but wonder how she was going to explain this to her parents.

She choked on a silent sob and gazed off at the ceiling. Her parents. They were in Portland, Oregon right now, with no idea that their house was gone and their son was injured. She had yet to call them, too scared of what she would say. She had been left in charge, after all.

The ambulance came to a halt outside the Emergency Room, and Candace backed up quickly as the paramedics ushered Ferb inside on the stretcher. She started to follow them, but one of the paramedics held her back.

"Hold on, hon," he said softly. "They're going to have to do some treatments and tests on him. Is there anything he's allergic to hon?"

"N-no," Candace managed to get out, her eyes filling with tears again. "You mean I can't see him?"

The man shook his head. "Not now hon, no. But later, when they've made sure he isn't injured any more than the external wounds suggest, then you can go back and see him. For now, hon, I'm afraid all you can do is wait. And if you can hon, fill out these medical forms. Just put down what you know, okay hon?"

Candace was getting really sick of him calling her hon, but she nodded, took the papers from him, and sat down in the waiting room. She could barely read the words on the page, let alone make her trembling fingers write anything legible.

She had just gotten past his name and age when a commotion was heard outside. She glanced up and abandoned the papers on the chair, darting outside to calm down her brother. He, Isabella, Vivian, and that firefighter Jake were all standing outside and Phineas was arguing vehemently with one of the cops.

"-just want to see my brother! Why can't I take Perry in?" he was yelling when she got outside.

The cop shook his head. "Kid, unless he's a service pet, he can't come in. I'm sorry."

Phineas looked like he was going to blow a gasket, but Candace stepped in quickly. "Phineas," she said, kneeling. "Perry needs to stay out here."

Phineas' chin wobbled and Candace hugged him, glancing up at Jake. "Why are you here?" she asked, though not rudely.

Jake gave a small smile, his eyes sparkling. "My boss wasn't too pleased that I went inside the house. I'm still a minor, so I'm not supposed to be in burning buildings. So he sent me with these guys to keep an eye on you, kind of like punishment. But it isn't, really."

Isabella glanced at him. "Why'd you go in if you weren't supposed to?" she asked.

The teen hesitated. "Well…I heard there was a kid in there…and I couldn't just leave him."

Candace gave a bright smile, about to respond, but he continued. "But hey, if you want me to watch Perry, I can stay out here with him. It's no problem."

Phineas looked up. "Would you?"

Jake nodded and held out a hand. Phineas released Perry into his hands and then stepped back, looking up at Candace. "Can we go see Ferb now?" he whispered sheepishly, casting an apologetic look at the officer.

* * *

Ferb was okay. Well, okay as in all he had were burns, bruises, and cuts. He hadn't broken or bruised anything internally, and the doctors merely wanted to keep him for a few days to keep an eye on the worst of the burns.

Candace called her parents from the hallway, noting that it was about seven in the morning. Her mom picked up after three rings, her voice muddled with sleep.

"Candace, what is it? I swear, if you're calling because of something your brothers are doing…" the woman threatened.

The teenager took a deep breath and immediately burst into a fresh set of tears, which of course made her mother wake up quite rapidly. "Candace, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Mom, I'm...I'm at the hospital. With Ferb," she whispered quietly.

"Oh my god, why?" Linda managed. Candace could hear her clambering out of bed even as she spoke.

"The…the house burned down Mom," Candace said, even more softly than the first time. "And Ferb got caught in the fire."

There was dead silence on the other line for almost a solid minute, and Candace steeled herself for the yelling. Instead, her mother took a shaky breath. "We'll be home by tonight."

She didn't say another word, merely hung up the phone.

* * *

A week later, Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room drawing up plans for something or other.

Ferb had healed up quite nicely. His cold was over, none of the cuts were left, the bruises were fading, and the worst of the burns were healing rapidly, the first degree ones already a memory. Candace had a feeling that Phineas may have invented something to help with the healing process, but she said nothing.

Rather, the girl sat down on the couch opposite them and tilted her head. "What are you guys up to?" she asked gently.

Phineas glanced up. "We…we wanted to think of some way to thank all the firefighters and paramedics who helped Ferb."

"Not just me," Ferb interrupted quickly. "All of the ones who help in general."

Phineas nodded. "Right. But we don't know what to do!"

Candace was stunned. "You mean you two," she said, gesturing to her brothers in disbelief, "are stuck? Having inventors block?"

They nodded miserably and Candace leaned back, frowning. "Well…what have you thought of?"

Phineas sighed, crumpling a piece of paper and tossing it with each idea. "A seminar, a giant thank you letter, a song…none of those seems good enough. They saved Ferb, Candace! They save so many people all the time, but the only thing people see is the people that they don't save. Which is stupid," he ended, a slight growl coming from his throat.

Candace rested a hand on his shoulder. "Phineas, I get it. I really do. But maybe for once you guys are thinking too inside the box. Think bigger. With you two," she said, a smile gracing her face, "bigger is always better."

* * *

Two weeks later, Recognition Land was opened in a previously abandoned field about a mile and a half from Phineas and Ferb's house. Courtesy of the two brothers themselves, of course, along with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Jeremy, Candace, Stacy, and every Fireside Girl troop in a thirty mile radius. And while everyone agreed the name could be better, it was as amazing as anything Phineas and Ferb ever did.

Phineas and Ferb stood outside on opening day, Jake at their side, along with dozens of police officers, paramedics, and firefighters, all of them unable to do anything but stare in awe at the spectacle in front of them.

The tallest rollercoaster rose into the clouds, the rails crafted (by Ferb) to alternate between looking like police lights, stretchers, and fire hoses. The cars themselves alternated between ambulances, squad cars, and fire trucks.

The merry-go-round consisted of all of those vehicles, as well as half a dozen Dalmatians. The music playing over the speakers of the merry-go-round was programmed to switch between songs involving fire (not many of which had any actual context in that particular circumstance).

Smaller rollercoasters were everywhere, some with their own unique theme, and others with combined themes. There was an entire area sectioned off for medics, firefighters, and police officers to go and relax.

A bounce house constructed to hold older kids as well as younger (per Buford's request) rose almost thirty feet in the air, looking exactly like a fire station might look, complete with a fire pole and soft engines the color of a cherry. Whenever someone slid down the slide, a bell would go off.

The games ranged from a duck pond, but with floating emergency vehicles rather than ducks, to a water gun shooting game where kids could shoot the bad guys, to a dunk tank with an employee dressed in a firefighter, medic, or police officer costume in it.

The children outside were awed. The personnel were even more so. They could not believe that a bunch of kids had put together this incredible, permanent structure in their honor.

Yes, permanent. When Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz had heard the request coming from two of his rotating city council members, he immediately said yes and had given them full use of the area they had built the amusement park on.

It was now an official amusement park. The boys had gotten building permits, funding, and everything else they needed within two weeks. The actual building had taken no more than a day or two, of course, and then there had been inspection. But everything was in top shape, as it always was when it came to Phineas and Ferb.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Phineas announced through his bull horn, climbing up onto a chair.

Very few people turned to look at him and Phineas frowned. Jake grinned, murmured something to his chief, who was no longer angry with him, and then ran over to Phineas and pulled him off the chair.

A moment later Phineas and Ferb rose above the crowds, grinning and clutching to the basket of the ladder on the fire truck that was at the event, and of course this immediately got everyone's attention.

"As I was saying," Phineas said loudly, "we would like to present you with Recognition Land! Where we, for once, recognize these incredible heroes who risk their lives on a daily basis to save us! And they never once ask for thanks!"

"Too bad!" Ferb said, surprising everyone. He usually only ever had a bullhorn for show. "We're giving them that thanks! Because they deserve it!"

The crowd below seemed stunned for a moment, if only because Ferb had spoken, but they quickly erupted into applause.

"Hey Jake!" Phineas shouted, leaning over on the ladder and almost giving his mother a heart attack. "Cut the ribbon!"

Jake grinned, took the giant scissors, and had barely snipped the ribbon when the crowds surged forward.

Phineas and Ferb met him back on the ground and found the teen chuckling. "I can't believe you guys actually did all of this," he said, his blue eyes shining as he gestured at the amusement park.

Phineas shrugged, a smile on his face. "It was nothing after what you did for us. Actually, what you all do for everyone."

Jake smiled brightly and started walking down the street. Phineas tilted his head. "Aren't you coming to the grand opening? I mean, the name could use some work, but it's still pretty awesome!"

"Nah," Jake said, an impish smile on his cheeks. "Well, I will later. I'm going to pick up my girlfriend, go get something to eat, and then bring her back here. But I'll enjoy the games and rides at some point."

Phineas nodded and disappeared into the entrance to the amusement park, which was shaped like two ladders leaning against each other, a firefighter on either side. Ferb glanced over at Jake with a small smile.

"Thank you again," the Brit said softly. "It…I cannot thank you enough."

Jake shrugged and continued down the street, looking over his shoulder. "Hey man. It's what we do. No thanks necessary."

"But it is," Ferb whispered. "It always is."

* * *

**I don't care what Jake says, I described him perfectly. Jordan said so (yes, mermaid Jordan). And ha-ha I referenced myself at the end. **

**Sorry if I anything was inaccurate; I'm not a firefighter, paramedic, or police officer after all. I tried to stay general enough that I wouldn't look completely dumb :P**

**Please tell me what you thought! I would love to read the reviews for this! We seriously need to appreciate these guys more often (and dude. An amusement park like that would be freaking AWESOME!)**

**Happy birthday again, baby. I love you bunches (:**


End file.
